


On ira

by Cristalyn



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, blink is a romantic even though he try to hide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Sometimes he lets himself picture a world where he could actually court Mush, he didn’t know if he’s any good at that but he knew Mush’s a romantic and surely he would appreciate nice gestures. Blink would be able to tell Mush how much he means to him and how much he loves him. This world was nice, but it was a dream and although Blink didn’t have the habit of getting lost in dreams and knew it would never happen, he couldn’t help himself to keep imagined what it would be like.or Blink loves Mush but society is a bitchthey're okay though





	On ira

**Author's Note:**

> So I still have a vague idea about how to write dialogue in english but yolo.   
> I love Blink and Mush so much and after one night where I read too much fanfictions with them I have to write one.   
> I also post the story on tumblr

Blink knew is Mush closest friend. He knew it because when they were twelve and eleven Mush told him.It was during a nice spring afternoon when they no longer freezes and not yet died of heat. They have been having some fun playing cards with some boys from another borough and were on the way back when Mush stopped completely and turned to Blink.  
“Can I tell you something ?” he asked. Blink wasn’t very good at guessing how other were feeling but to him Mush seemed a little nervous. It was already strange for Mush to hesitated before asking a question, usually he would simply ask whatever he has in mind to the near person to him, sometimes without even waiting to hear the answer. Besides Mush always seemed so carefree and instinctive it was even more unusual to see him nervous. Blink nodded encouraging him to continue.   
“You know the things they have said,” at first Blink didn’t understand what he was talking about. Then he remembered the remarks from the others boy about how they were surprised to see him so calm with a friend and how it’s been months since he hit someone. Because Blink had built this reputation of being a loner who has the habit to soaked everyone who gave him a funny look, mostly to protect himself and to prevent everyone for thinking he was an easy target because of his eyes, he wasn’t surprised by these remarks. Since he didn’t know what to respond, he nodded again. “Well..I wanted you to know that I didn’t thought of you that way. In fact you’re my closest friend.” finished Mush a little shy. 

It was unexpected for someone to remind him of that, and a little embarrassing. He knew he has friends but they never say things like that, they prove their friendship by teasing each others and giving small favors they will after thank silently. He didn’t really understand why Mush had said that to him or how to respond but it was nice to hear, he noticed. 

 

Three years later he would understand that Mush always cares a lot and it was important to him that his friends know how he feel about them. “In case I died tomorrow” he explained to Blink one night when they were all a little too drunk. It was unusual for Mush to be so ominous and pragmatic, Blink was the pessimistic not Mush who since he knows him has always been cheerful and optimistic. He had never imagined that Mush could die and the thought made him want to cry a little, he blamed the alcohol. He couldn’t picture a world without Mush neither could he think of a world cruel enough to take Mush. Not when he was one of the best people this world has to offer. He have said that to Race one day who in response had told him that he wasn’t objective and surely they were plenty of peoples better than Mush. 

“I would never let anything happen to you” he answered, hoping Mush knew that he’s deeply serious. He almost added that he would die for him before remembering that it upset Mush when he said something or joke about him dying. Mush responded with a smile a little too bright. If he were a romantic and more observant Blink would say that he felt in love at this exact moment. But Blink wasn’t one besides it was unlikely someone would ever ask him how he fell in love with Mush. 

 

Blink likes to think he’s honest with himself. He’s not a dreamer like Jack who who ends up convincing himself of his lies. Consequently he knew he’s acting different with Mush. Surely because Mush was his best friend and the nicest personn he met. Or else it’s because Mush made him happy and comfortable like he never let himself be with anyone. So, although he shouldn’t being so soft with him, he couldn’t help himself and he continued to touch him maybe too affectionately or to listen to him talking about something he found interesting even when it’s late and time to sleep. Surely it wasn't smart to be so close and behave like that but seeing Mush being joyful thanks to Blink was worth it. 

Because he’s being honest he's acting like this mostly because Mush was the only person he ever loved. Sure he liked his others friends, they were good friends and he would take a punch for them but Mush was different. Mush was safety and home and everything Blink needed. He loved him the way he knew he shouldn’t.

Probably, it wasn’t a good idea to liked someone so much in their situations, especially someone like Mush who if he knows will surely takes responsibility for Blink’s mood and feel guilty whenever he’s unhappy. He couldn’t ask him that neither could he ask him to put himself in a dangerous situation. He wanted to think he succeed to hide how he felt but sometimes his eyes linger on Mush too long for it not to be suspicious or he will surprised himself by touching Mush cheeks in a way that couldn’t be totally platonic. He always covers himself after by flirting loudly with some girls or by being more tactile than necessary with another newsies. But after he will surprised Mush’s eyes on him, a strange look on his face and he let himself hope that Mush will understand all that Blink cannot say. 

Sometimes he lets himself picture a world where he could actually court Mush, he didn’t know if he’s any good at that but he knew Mush’s a romantic and surely he would appreciate nice gestures. In his mind he would buy Mush little things that make him think of him instead of just looking at the shop window with his empty pockets. They would also go to restaurants or ice cream whenever they want to instead of starving whenever they didn’t sell enough. Blink would be able to tell Mush how much he means to him and how much he loves him. This world was nice, but it was a dream and although Blink didn’t have the habit of getting lost in dreams and knew it would never happen he couldn’t help himself to keep imagined what it would be like. 

 

It’s Mush who kissed him. At first Blink is too surprised to do anything. Then he reciroquated hesitantly. When they finally pulled apart, Blinks immediately regret. It’s dangerous, he couldn’t let Mush put himself in danger like that. He wanted to explain that it was a mistake, lie and tell him he’s not like that.   
But Mush knew him too well and he simply said “Me too,” then he take his hand and finished “I know what I’m doing.” This time it’s Blink who kissed him. 

 

“I have imagined our courtship so many times”. Blink told him one day while they were in his bed. He could feel the presence of Mush pressed against his back with his arm around his waist. He spent so many time hiding, it’s hard being open about his feelings but he wanted Mush to know he would have done anything in his power to win his heart if only he could have. He waits for an answer while feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

“As I have”. Mush finally respond his mouth pressed against the back of Blink’s shirt.

Because Blink is a pragmatic he knows a peaceful moment like that one with just the two of them will be rare. They will soon enough be surrounded by others and will have to be careful again. But for now they simply enjoyed each other presence. Blink has accepted a long time ago that they will never be able to hold hand for a walk in a park, give each others compliments without receiving funny looks or even tell to someone how much they love each other. Having Mush and knowing he feel the same way is good enough for him.   
Only their breaths were breaking the silence when Blink says “It’s almost as if it really happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> The part with "I imagined our courtship so many time." “As I have”.“It’s almost as if it really happened.” come from the show Murdoch mysteries. I think it's beautiful since I hear them and I think about it since months.


End file.
